beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beat Lynx TH170HF/S
It appeared in the Beyblade Metal Fury Movie: The God of Destruction returns Nemesis. Face Bolt: Lynx *'Weight': 1.04 grams The Face Bolt depicts "Lynx", one of the 88 constellations in space. It is named after lynx which is a genus of felines that are identified by the small "tufts" on the tip of their ears. The design features the head of a lynx in a tribal, cheetah-like manner colored brown and tatooed onto a gold Facebolt. 4D Energy Ring: Lynx *'Weight': 3.06 grams http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clearwheel4d_lynx.jpg Lynx is primarily, a two-sided 4D Energy Ring with curved sides having a paw-like design to emulate that of a lynx's. It has two notches in between the sides that is slightly curved. Due to being two-sided, it is better used in two-sided Wheels such as Beat or Vulcan for improved weight distribution. Being a translucent bronze in color and as with all other 4D Energy Rings, Lynx has a powder-like substance encased inside it to add more weight. Attack: 2.5 - Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Beat *'Total Weight': 35.98 grams PC Frame *'Weight': 2.62 grams Beat's PC Frame is a two-sided translucent, bronze Frame that is primarily oval-shaped. Its main function is to change Beat's Mode between "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode" by rotating it across the Metal Frame. Core *'Weight:' 33.36 grams Beat's Core is the main piece of this Fusion Wheel where it's contact points go into play. What's noticeable about this Core from first glance, is that it bears a huge resemblance to Vulcan; being two-sided with it's main contact points: two protrusions between it's curved sides that act as the "ears" of a lynx. It acts as a wider version of Vulcan due to this. Its curved sides are large and bulky while the ears are linear and thin, whilst being curved. It also shows diamond designs much like the arrows on the Flame wheel near it's curved sides. Beat has two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". When in Attack Mode, the "ears" of Beat's Metal Frame appear however, when in Defense Mode, the "ears" are covered by Beat's PC Frame. This can be switched simply by rotating the PC Frame onto the Metal Frame. Due to the Metal Frame's large resemblance to Vulcan, Midnight, and Bull, it offers a highly powerful Smash Attack, even superior to Vulcan's but just in the case of Vulcan, it still has recoil in the downside. Despite this, Beat has outclassed Vulcan in its release for it's very powerful and consistent Smash Attack capability, and lessened recoil with a Metal Face Bolt.it also, if hit on the sides, have good defense. Beat can reach it's full potential in Attack Mode which is what Bladers use mostly as it is guaranteed for maximum Smash Attack. Since in Defense Mode, it's main contact points are covered by Beat's PC Frame thus, removing any Attacking potential. Beat also shines in low and mid-height combos, but usually in mid-heights. http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Metalwheel4d_beat.jpgOverall, Beat is a very powerful Fusion Wheel thanks to it's Core. It's Vulcan-like design, combined with it's devastatingly powerful Smash Attack, makes it a must-have for Attack Type Bladers. With this, Beat has been compared to Variares, Flash, Diablo and Blitz as one of the best 4D Fusion Wheels for Attack Types in the current metagame. If Variares is the 4D successor to The Gravity wheel, and Blitz is the 4D succsessor to the Ray wheel, then Beat is the 4D succsessor to the Vulcan wheel. Combos MF Beat(in attack mode) lynx D125RF/R2F MF Beat lynx ch120rf/r2f MF Beat lynx gb145/85rf/r2f Attack: 6 - Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Triple Height 170 (TH170) *'Weight': 4.39 grams http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Track_th170_img.jpg Triple Height 170 (TH170) is the 4th heaviest Spin Track. TH170 is a taller and more apreciated variation of CH120 that as its name implies, can switch between three heights for this Track. They include 170, 195, and 220. Changing these heights is just like changing heights on CH120: one rotates the Track, pulls it to the height desired, and rotates again to lock it into place. Just like 230, these heights are only found on this Track and not on any other Spin Track. With these three heights, it has given TH170 more versatility than 230 and outclassed it in every way possible. TH170 is a translucent copper in color. 230 is still a great Track for Defense and Stamina nonetheless, but Bladers commonly use TH170 because of it's more versatility in battle. Since it's release with Beat Lynx, TH170 has gained use quickly in Defense, Stamina, and Balance combos: it remains a very great Spin Track and top-tier to this day. At 170 height, it can destabilize high attackers, like Flame Byxis. At 195 height, it can counter mid-range beys, like Hell Kerbecs by hitting the top of the metal wheel. At 220 height, it can avoid low smash attackers, like Screw Capricorn 90MF, using the axle theory. Performance-wise, TH170 is recommended in 170 or 195 height against opponents using 145 variants of Attack and Stamina, whereas 220 is useful for when out spinning low-height Beys of Attack, Defense, and Stamina. Hasbro decided to change the Spin Track to AD145 instead of TH170. Customizations: MF-M/MF Death Wolf/Aquario TH170CS(Probably the best HWS balance combo to date) Balance 'Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 3 ' Performance Tip: Hole Flat/Sharp (HF/S) Hole Flat/Sharp is a combination of Hole Flat and Sharp which you can switch before a battle. In HF mode it spins around in an attacking pattern which is helped by it's Beat Fusion Wheel. In S mode it acts like a Stamina type and usually sits in the middle of the arena waiting for something to hit it. This makes Beat Lynx one of the few Beys that has useful parts in it. It is a light blue color. It is the only bottom (in HF mode) that prevents the 85/90 from having floor scrapes, due to its height. Strangely, S mode does not wobble as much as a regular S, and HF mode seems to be wider than a regular HF. Because of this, it looks more like an XHF/ S. It is the first tip to be able to switch into 2 different tips.